


【美苏泛生】The Chosen One

by Akaeatthemup



Category: Mirror Mirror (2012), The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Crossover Pairings, Dirty Talk, Intersex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 18:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaeatthemup/pseuds/Akaeatthemup
Summary: Alpha!查尔斯 x Omega!安德鲁半架空中世纪双性肉很黄很多Dirty TalkUnderage：小王子只有15岁





	【美苏泛生】The Chosen One

The Chosen One

安德鲁害怕他。从见到他的第一眼开始，他就害怕查尔斯·布兰登。

在他更小一点的时候，查尔斯还会恭敬地叫他“殿下”，带着因为年纪太小而被兄姐冷落的他去散心。他那时同样害怕他，但大部分是因为他那双狼眼，现在却不止如此了。

从他记事时起，查尔斯就生活在他们的宫廷中。他是博图加利亚国王的幼弟，与王位无缘，又因为年幼无法辅佐长兄，因此被作为人质打发到了卡什蒂亚宫廷里。卡什蒂亚乐于接收这个王子，将他作为筹码，换取与博图加利亚之间的长久和平。安德鲁也在宫廷里见过其他国家的王族，寄人篱下不是什么愉快的经历，因此他们一个个都有一双鸟雀一般的眼，如惊弓之鸟一样谨言慎行，但查尔斯跟他们不同。他是个异类，却从不把自己当做格格不入的异国人，反而试图将世界当做自己的奴仆去驱使，也许正因为这样胆大妄为，他深得安德鲁的父亲青睐。在查尔斯成人那年，他赠与他一柄利剑，这是其他质子都没有的待遇。

查尔斯成人不久，博图加利亚将他召回了国，赐予他爵位和土地。那一年安德鲁才十岁，查尔斯也不过是个少年，因此再见到他时安德鲁几乎认不出那张脸了。

查尔斯二十三岁时，博图加利亚国王去世，没有留下继承人，而查尔斯的其他兄长都已去世，王位便意外地落到了他的头上。这个幸运儿被捧上王座后，安德鲁的父亲立刻将自己的长女嫁给了他，以巩固两国的同盟。查尔斯来到卡什蒂亚迎接新娘，他骑着黑马，穿着博图加利亚传统的礼服，背后绣着金线的披风被风鼓起来，像一面军旗一样展开，抢过了所有人的风头。

和安德鲁一样，几乎所有人都认不出这个博图加利亚王子了。他不再是少年了，而是男人，是阿尔法，强壮、高大、像狼一样凶猛，毫不示弱地向在场的所有阿尔法展示自己的威严。因为他的信息素，安德鲁看见站在自己身旁的长姐喉结滚动了一下。就像所有的欧米伽一样，她无法抵抗阿尔法发出的天然诱惑，就像植物趋向光和热一样，他们趋向最强大的阿尔法。安德鲁那时还无法理解她，他还没有分化，所有的信息素在他的鼻子里都模糊而意义不明，和路边的苹果树没什么区别，但后来他懂了，而且他会为此颤抖。

两年后，安德鲁的长姐难产而死，查尔斯将亡妻的棺柩护送回卡什蒂亚，随后在塞哥维亚逗留了一段时间。他带来的卫队多半是上过战场的老兵，只要天放晴，那群消停不下来的博图加利亚人就在训练场里比武、决斗。安德鲁为此逃了几节拉丁语课，每天都去训练场等着。他是国王的第四个孩子，受到的关心和教导比不上作为继承人的长姐和长兄，甚至连衣服都是他们淘汰下来的。这种情况在他分化为欧米伽恶化了，他的剑术课被撤掉，多次请求无果，安德鲁别无选择，只能从其他地方偷师。他躲在柱子后面，看那些上下翻飞的剑看得出神，一只手突然拽住他，将他像个小毛贼一样拎了出来。是查尔斯·布兰登，他一边将他拽到训练场上，一边抛给他一柄剑。

“殿下，站上来。如果你只是待在旁边看着，是不可能学会剑术的。”

“我……我不会……”安德鲁咬着下唇说。他并不是软弱可欺的孬种，但对方是个阿尔法，是国王，还是他的姐夫。安德鲁害怕他，好不容易才强压下在他面前缩起来的冲动。

“没有人天生就会，殿下。”查尔斯的表情让安德鲁不由得认为他说出“殿下”这个词都是屈尊降贵了，但他自然没有把这个念头说出口。他捡起那柄剑，犹豫地站到了查尔斯的对面。

“来，砍过来。”阿尔法向他招招手，他抓紧手里的剑，几乎是闭着眼将剑挥了过去。接着，只听见“乓”的一声，他手里的剑被击飞了，留在掌心里的只剩下被震到发麻的感觉。他盯着自己的手，努力想要停下那股震颤，却不管用。

“捡起你的剑！”查尔斯再次命令道，安德鲁咬着牙照做了。

他胡乱砍过去，下场自然是再次被缴械，但查尔斯似乎是从这场闹着玩一样的比武中得到了乐趣一样，他不断命令安德鲁把剑从地上捡起来，直到安德鲁再也举不起双臂为止。第二天，安德鲁怕了，想要规规矩矩地回去上拉丁语课，然而没等到他下定决心，查尔斯就在半道上截住他，强硬地把他带到了训练场。

一开始，安德鲁以为查尔斯只是无聊了才抓着自己不放，后来却发现对方似乎是受了父亲的嘱托要给他一点剑术上的指导，然而当他终于勉强学会反击时，查尔斯回国的时间到了。

但安德鲁没来得及为此失落，来自博图加利亚的信函就震惊了整个塞哥维亚宫廷。刚刚丧妻不久的博图加利亚国王想要迎娶卡什蒂亚的四王子，而且非他不要。然而安德鲁没有机会表达自己意见，他的父亲便回绝了这个请求。他告诉查尔斯派来的使者，自己还有一个已经分化为欧米伽的女儿可以同国王缔结婚约，希望他妥善考虑。但查尔斯同样回绝了这个提议：他谁也不要，只要安德鲁，如果卡什蒂亚的国王不答应，他就到伊比利亚之外找一个皇后，让卡什蒂亚白白失去一个盟友。终于，国王松口了，于是博图加利亚的国王再一次来到了塞哥维亚，亲自来迎接自己年轻的新郎。

安德鲁几乎不记得婚礼了，只记得主教宣布他们已经结为伴侣后，查尔斯吻了他。安德鲁的父母是虔诚的天主教徒，他们从不会在他人面前亲吻，安德鲁自然也将这样的观念视为理所当然，因此当查尔斯倾身过来时，他立刻就屏住了呼吸。他不敢张嘴，在查尔斯不留情的啃咬和舔弄下才蠕动着双唇接受了他，然后他被查尔斯整个人打横抱起来，走出教堂，到广场上接受众人的欢呼。当查尔斯把他扶上马时，他被吻得的脚软，脸颊烫得像是有个烧得正旺的火炉藏在他的肌肤之下。

之后的宴会持续了整个晚上，但安德鲁早早就被侍女带回了房里。她们都是跟着他从卡什蒂亚来的，其中有两位年长的女官负责教导过于年轻的王子如何在床上赢得国王的心。她们把安德鲁洗净、熏香、在他的乳头涂抹鲜红的胭脂，然后给他穿上了一件薄得几乎半透明的、只能遮住大腿根的衬衫，除此之外什么也没有了。但这样的折磨还没有结束，她们交给他一瓶香膏，示意他涂在双腿间。

“这能让您更好闻，也能让您好受一点。”

在她们退出房间后，安德鲁把那瓶香膏砸到了墙上。他感觉自己像个等待恩客临幸的男宠，而不是尊贵的王子——或许这就是他以后的命运。安德鲁的胃里一阵痉挛，那感觉让他想吐，但他什么也没有吃，这样的反胃也只能让他一阵干呕罢了。

侍女告诉他国王陛下来了，正在外面等他。安德鲁让他等了好一会儿才走出去。外面原本是一个会客厅，现在被摆上了一张长桌，上面是一些简单的食物。查尔斯正用小刀切割着自己盘中的牛肉，看见他走出来，视线立刻黏在了他身上。

“过来。”他命令道。

安德鲁走过去，顺从地坐到他腿上，就像他希望的那样，或者说，像他们希望的那样。自从他分化成一个欧米伽之后，所有人都希望他变成一个没有感情、只会顺从的木偶。作为父亲的第四个孩子，他向来都知道自己不可能得到最好的，也不对此抱任何期望。

他的长兄和长姐作为卡什蒂亚的继承人有大量的内廷官员，有人专门负责他们的起居，保证他们的仪表完美无瑕，保证他们的每一件衣服都精致臻美。为了维持皇家的尊贵，国王甚至下令两位继承人的衣服只能穿戴三次就要换掉。而安德鲁就没那么幸运了。中间的孩子得到的关注向来最少：他的衣服是兄长换下的，他的选择也都是兄姐们挑剩的，一向如此。甚至连他的伴侣也是如此。

但查尔斯没有察觉到他的小欧米伽在想什么，他只是将刀子递给他，说：“吃了这些，否则你待会就会晕过去。”

安德鲁当然知道他想做什么。他一坐下来，就感觉到了一根火热的东西顶在他的臀上。他尽量克制住自己想要吐出来的冲动，把那些牛肉一一吃掉了。查尔斯似乎知道他饿了，顺手抓过一只李子用刀子剖成几瓣喂进他嘴里。安德鲁尽可能地多吃，几乎是带着将要赴死的决心，他把那只李子吃光了，还指着放在一旁的面包说：“我想吃那个。”

查尔斯将整个盘子拉到他面前，还不忘把奶酪也递给他。在安德鲁试图把自己喂饱时，查尔斯就用手指绞着他的头发玩，还时不时凑到他的颈后嗅着，似乎在闻他的味道，考量他是不是一个合适的猎物。安德鲁希望他满意，至少这意味着他可以少痛苦一些。

等他终于停下时，查尔斯终于也耗尽了耐心。在他的印象里，这个阿尔法从来就不是个有耐性的人。他在安德鲁后颈上的腺体啃咬着，似乎要将那块软肉咬下一样。欧米伽的腺体只有在发情期才会肿起来，然后阿尔法会狠狠咬住那里，标记他们，宣示他们对欧米伽的主权，而在平日里，那个地方就跟愈合的伤口一样，只剩下浅浅一层突起，手指抚过去时，能感觉到那里就像已经淡化的疤痕一样，微微凸起，似乎不代表任何意义。

“你还没发情过么？”他的阿尔法一边用沙哑的嗓音这么问，一边埋头在他的后颈上舔弄着他的腺体，舌头擦着那块软肉，狠狠摩蹭起来。

“没……没有……”

“很好。”

安德鲁不明白这个“很好”象征着什么，也没有余力去思考了。他的阿尔法用两条健壮的手臂将他困在桌子和他的身体中间，散发出侵略性的信息素让他的双腿间的器官湿润起来。安德鲁恨这点，他甚至还没有得到一个吻就湿了。为了掩盖这个，他悄悄挪动了一下臀部，希望查尔斯不要发现，但他的阿尔法将他猛地压在桌上警告了他。

“别动。”查尔斯压低的声音让他一阵战栗，他瑟缩了一下，还是开口了：

“不去里面去么？这里没有床……”

阿尔法笑了一下，从他的声音里，安德鲁能想象出这个笑声是如何在他的喉间酝酿、滚动，然后震动了他的声带的。

“里面？你想要进去？”

安德鲁咽了口沫，感觉自己的反应像个傻子。“不好么？”

“你是个卡什蒂亚人，难道你们的宫廷里没有这样的习俗？”

“什……什么？”

“难道你们的宫廷不会把市政官叫来，让他们站在你的床前，见证你是怎样被你的阿尔法操的？”查尔斯的这句话依旧带着笑意，却是嘲弄的笑意，“你想被一群人知道你还没到发情期就叫得像个小婊子一样么，安德鲁？”  
“我……我不会像个……！”

查尔斯用一个吻截断了他的话。阿尔法捏着他的下巴将他的脸拧过去，像头凶猛的狼一样扑上来咬住了他的唇，一点不在意是否会弄疼他。安德鲁挣扎起来，他的下身却因为这个粗鲁的吻变得更加湿润，内里那股渴望被入侵的酸胀让他开始不安地扭动，阿尔法趁机托住他的臀部，松开裤头，把自己狰狞的性器从裤子里解放了出来。他用那根粗壮的东西顶住安德鲁双腿间的雌穴，慢慢地抽动起来。

那是男性欧米伽的特征。他们也有着女性的阴道，藏在双腿间，比女性欧米伽的更加狭窄、细小，也更加敏感脆弱，现在只是被轻轻磨蹭，安德鲁就惊得睁开了眼。他的睫毛与查尔斯的睫毛相触，视野被它们扰乱成一片朦胧难辨的景象。查尔斯在这时结束了那个吻，他恋恋不舍地在安德鲁的唇上吮吸了最后一下，然后将额头贴在他的后颈上喘气。

“我还以为我永远得不到你了……”

“什么？”安德鲁喃喃地问。那个吻让他呼吸困难，他靠在自己的阿尔法身上喘息着，任由他把他的下身弄得越来越湿。

“我一开始就想要你，而不是你的姐姐，现在我终于得到你了。”

他的阿尔法再次贪心地凑了上来。他将安德鲁整个人翻了个面，让他面对自己，然后又吻住了他。

“你……你说什么？”安德鲁一边应付他的吻，一边挣扎着问道。

“两年前我就想要你，可你那时候太小了。你的父亲不同意，我也没有能力和他谈判，但我现在有了。”查尔斯含着他的唇说，“而我得到你了，小斑鸠。”

“可他们说……”

——他们说他只是个代替品，是个干瘪无趣的欧米伽，他的姐姐才是更加迷人的那个。

“他们说什么不重要，”阿尔法打断他，“我才是你的国王、你的丈夫、你的阿尔法，明白了么？”

然而安德鲁只是望着他，忘记了回应。他一直以为自己是被挑剩的那一个，是不被重视和期望的那一个，但他的阿尔法说——

“再说一遍！”

他拉着阿尔法的袖子，直直望进他眼里，试图从那里面找出一丝一毫的虚伪或谎言，但他失败了。

“再说一遍！”安德鲁恳求道，“求你……”

他的阿尔法满足了他：

“我从一开始就想要你，安德鲁·奥尔科特。我想把你从卡什蒂亚抢走，标记你、操开你、让你的肚子里灌满我的精液、让你怀上我的崽子……”

欧米伽将头埋在他的怀里，发出两声虚弱的呜咽，然后查尔斯感到一股热流浇在了他的性器上。他的欧米伽颦着眉、咬着下唇，从下方抬起眼，羞愧又难耐地看向他，用颤抖的唇说道：“我忍不住了……查尔斯……”

阿尔法立刻将他抱上了桌子，扫开摆在桌上的盘子，整个身体挤进他的双腿中间，让他湿漉漉的雌穴和穴口都暴露在他眼前。那道细缝已经被他摩擦得发红，两道肉唇正向外翻着，源源不断地吐出透明的汁液。而那根藕粉色的阴茎已经完全勃起，直挺挺地戳在欧米伽的小腹上，前段还滴着水——他的欧米伽已经完全湿透了。

尽管如此，查尔斯将两根手指探入他的阴户时还是感觉到了难以进入的艰涩。

处子。

一想到这个欧米伽将会由他进入、第一次感受被精液射满的感觉，查尔斯就觉得自己的性器硬得快要爆炸。他深吸一口气，克制自己想立刻插入的冲动，用两根手指慢慢地揉动起那两片细嫩的阴唇。

“你没有涂我给你的香膏？”

“我不想涂……”

安德鲁咬着自己的手背，两条搭在他的手臂上的腿微微颤抖着。说话时，他嘴里发出抽气的声音，查尔斯知道他在痛，但他不能在这时候停下。

他眯了眯眼，变换着角度揉着欧米伽的雌穴。“下次我会亲自帮你涂上去——涂到里面，无论是你的哪个洞。”

安德鲁呜咽了一下，阴道里因此涌出更多的蜜液。查尔斯近乎疼爱地看着小欧米伽红得要滴血的脸颊，还有那双噙着泪的眼睛。他把他咬在嘴里的手背拿开，让他露出被吻得发红的双唇。

这是他的欧米伽。  
他的。

“查尔斯……”

安德鲁定定望着他，嘴里喃喃发出细小的声音，阿尔法猜他估计连自己在说什么都不知道。

他一边翻动塞进欧米伽雌穴的两根手指，一边俯身吻住了他的肚脐。阿尔法用舌尖在那处凹陷里面舔弄，逼他的欧米伽吐出更加难堪的呻吟来。安德鲁在他的身下抽动起来，一面想要缓解下腹火烧火燎的快感，一面又因为过分的刺激想要合起双腿，但查尔斯把他的腿拉开，压着他的大腿根，发狠地把那两根手指往里面挤。欧米伽绝望又羞赧地看着他，抓住他的手想要解脱，但阿尔法知道，这才刚刚开始。

他用两根手指在欧米伽雌穴里的挖掘着，另一只手握住他的阴茎撸动起来，安德鲁胡乱叫起来，搭在他肩上的腿不断踢打着他的背。

“停、停下……”他的欧米伽连话都说不直了，像被逼惨的小动物，而查尔斯因此更加兴奋起来。

“我的小斑鸠……”他憋得咬牙切齿，恨不得立刻占有这个男孩，用自己的性器把他弄得一塌糊涂，把他弄脏， 让他里里外外都染上自己的味道，让所有人都知道他是他的欧米伽。

他的。

查尔斯粗暴地撸动着男孩的阴茎，几十下后，他的男孩哭着射了出来。看着安德鲁高潮后脆弱失神的模样，他再也憋不住了。他把安德鲁压在桌上，进入了他。

未经人事的欧米伽紧得让他寸步难行，查尔斯忍耐着，小心翼翼地往前挺进，尽量不让他的欧米伽受罪，但从男孩变得煞白的脸色来看，承受他这样的尺寸还是太勉强了。

“好胀……”泪水顺着安德鲁的脸颊滑下来，“太大了……”

欧米伽用被泪水模糊的双眼恳求地望着他的阿尔法，鼻子里发出吸气声。他想要被查尔斯彻底占有，却依旧禁不住感到委屈和绝望。查尔斯也被欧米伽紧绷的内里夹得生痛，但他还是一边往里挤进，一边吻着男孩的额头安抚他。欧米伽像只落水的猫咪一样把自己塞进他怀里，啄着他的下巴，查尔斯抬起他的头狠狠地吻在他唇上，蹂躏着他的双唇，男孩却发出舒服的呻吟，查尔斯忍不住猛地往他身体里顶了一下，男孩发出一声惊叫，接下来是几声模糊无力的鼻音，然后他轻轻咬了一口查尔斯的下唇。

“痛……”他这么说道。

“乖一点，否则待会让你更痛。”查尔斯耐着性子，终于顶到了最深处。他停下来喘息着，把男孩抱进怀里。他的小欧米伽闻起来就像一只青苹果，带着微微的生涩味道，但更多的是清甜。那股美妙的气息几乎能从他的体液里透出来，只要查尔斯站在他身旁，就忍不住想要把他压在身下进入他、榨干他，把那股味道全部吮吸进自己身体里。

“该死，你要逼疯我了……”阿尔法喃喃自语道。他再也不想等了，开始缓缓抽插，接着越来越快，不等欧米伽适应就把他摁倒在桌上，将他的大腿拉开到极致粗暴地操干起来。

“啊……等等……”阿尔法粗壮的性器让安德鲁感觉他每动一下就肚子会被捅穿。那种被另一个人入侵的感觉怪异又羞耻，但下腹传来的快感让他浑身酥麻，下身涌出更多黏腻的液体，把查尔斯胯下的毛发也染湿了。

“等不及了。我今晚就要在你的身体里成结，明天也一样，还有后天……你一发情我就要标记你，让你连续一周都下不来床，让你怀孕。等你胸前开始滴奶，我要第一个尝到。”

阿尔法的话让安德鲁涨得满脸通红，几乎不敢看他的眼睛，但阿尔法不放过他，一边抽插着，一边强硬地把他的脸扭过去命令他直视自己。泪水把他的视线都模糊了，他看不清阿尔法的脸，只能尽力朝那个方向对焦。

“你听清楚了么？”

可怜的欧米伽抽动着鼻翼，张开嘴想要出声，却发现自己什么也没有说出来，最后只好胡乱点点头。得到承诺的阿尔法终于满意了，他俯身压在安德鲁身上，开始又深又猛地蹂躏小欧米伽的内壁。阿尔法饱满的囊袋撞在他的屁股上发出啪啪的声音，那些流得到处都是的黏液被撞击得四处飞溅，欧米伽的身下柔嫩的肉唇被摩擦成了糜烂的艳红色，查尔斯知道这会让他的欧米伽连续几天都感觉身体里夹着一根阴茎，但他不在乎，因为这就是他想要的。

但是他还不满足。他撩开了安德鲁身上那件碍事的衬衫，把头塞进里面咬住了一只鲜红的乳头。男孩的乳珠是粉嫩的，像刚刚发育的桃子，但那些女官在上面涂抹的胭脂遮盖了它们原本的颜色，于是查尔斯把它含在嘴里吮吸，让那些讨厌的胭脂褪去，让两颗乳珠露出原来的藕粉色。它们挺立在男孩白皙的皮肤上，因为情动而肿胀起来，仿佛成熟的石榴籽。男孩搭在他背上的脚趾绷紧了，身体扭动起来，用自己得不到安慰的性器磨蹭着查尔斯布满毛发的下腹，嘴里发出短促的呻吟，然后查尔斯感觉一股热潮浇灌在自己的性器上——他的男孩潮吹了。

查尔斯直起身来，看着他的欧米伽。安德鲁的头发湿漉漉地贴在他的额头和脸颊上，睫毛被泪水粘在了一起，而那张精致的小脸泛出鲜艳的粉色，粉嫩的双唇不断一呼一吸，让查尔斯想要亲吻他。他顺从自己的欲望那么做了。男孩顺从地把双臂搭在他的肩上，随着他舔舐他的动作发出哼哼声。

查尔斯原本以为男孩之前半推半就的模样已经足够诱人了，没想到现在他整个人在自己怀里打开、并且因此而感到舒服的样子让查尔斯更加血脉偾张。还这嫌不够似的，安德鲁用鼻尖蹭着他的鼻尖，小声地说道：“可以再亲久一点么？”

他用一个吻回答了他。男孩一开始只是环着他的脖子用下身蹭着他，却猛然发现阿尔法埋在他身体里的性器开始往更深处挤，试图撞开那道狭窄的缝隙，进入他的子宫口。安德鲁睁大了眼睛，拒绝的声音还没来得及发出，他的阿尔法已经挤进了他的宫口里。疼痛让安德鲁几乎窒息，接下来一个巨大的结撑开了他的内里，死死地卡住了那道窄缝。他屏住呼吸，感觉自己的冗道被完全撑开了，痛苦得像血肉撕裂，直到查尔斯捏住他的双颊命令他呼吸，安德鲁才开始急促地喘气，声音却像是噎住了一样。

阿尔法的射精格外漫长，安德鲁感受着自己的肚子里被逐渐灌满精液的感觉，害怕得双唇发抖。他再次抱紧了自己的阿尔法，这个动作却让过多的精液从他的阴道里溢了出来，淌到他的大腿间，甚至滴到了桌子上。等阿尔法的射精终于结束，安德鲁觉得自己的肚子发胀，忍不住揉了揉自己的胃，那些浊液立刻被挤了出来。那种感觉就像是他失禁了一样。

但查尔斯没有在意这些，他退出男孩的身体，又把手指贴上男孩的下身，揉着那两片被摩擦得红肿的肉唇，得意地看着属于他的精液从里面流出来。

“下次让她们给你穿上内裤，我要自己来脱掉它。”

安德鲁没有抬头，但阿尔法满意地听到，他用带着哭腔的鼻音回应了他。


End file.
